Makeup Sex
by SquallsCorner
Summary: Butt sex. 'nough said.


**Kind of wrote this to apologize for being a total jerk and snapping at my friend. So, I am really sorry. I didn't mean to get so mad I have just been stressed lately and there has been some serious drama going on in my friends and family. I do not own **_**Kingdom Hearts**_** or any of these characters only this story. The song is **_**Forgive me **_**by **_**Evanescence. **_**Again, I am extremely sorry. **

"Just stop it, okay?" I yell at the top of my lungs and release my clenched fists. Axel and I were fighting again and he doesn't understand why. It is so frustrating! It is like talking to a wall sometimes!

"Roxas, baby-" Axel starts saying before I cut him off.

"Don't 'Roxas baby' me!" I yell, throwing a picture of us on our wedding day at him. Damn him and his good reflexes because he completely dodged it with no effort at all. It pisses me off how absolutely perfect he is! With his fiery, red hair that spikes up, and his sexy body, that shows a slightly feminine resemblance. I hate the way he moves smoothly and doesn't seem to get that damn fazed by anything!

While I have messy, blonde hair and a short body with such a stupid frame! And to top it off I am so emotional about every damn thing! Axel has always put up with it but he also pushed me and today he took it too far! I saw him fucking flirting with that stupid, satirist Demyx! And he is completely denying the fact he even did it! God, I fucking hate him! I don't know why I even got married to him!

"There is no need to be upset! I was only talking to Demyx. It wasn't like I was trying to get in bed with him!" Axel raised his voice moving across the room.

"I saw the way you were looking at him! You wanted to jump his fuckin' bones!" I yelled, grabbing something else to throw. This time I grabbed my brush and I throw it with all my strength but my eyes are a bit blurred from developing tears. But they aren't blurred enough to know that Axel had to move down to dodge it, as he moved down he covered his head with his big, sexy hands.

"God damn it, Roxas, stop throwing things at me!" Axel yells and somehow he is right in front of me, holding my wrists. I squirm and try pulling my wrist away from him but he has a tight grasp and I am too upset to try with all my might.

"Listen to me, Roxas! I would never cheat on you and certainly not with Demyx! Don't get me wrong he is a nice guy but still! Don't you have more faith in me?" Axel says, pressing me against the wall.

"If you were only talking then what was with you wrapping your arm around him and laughing, like you were a couple or something? You looked happier with him than you ever did with me… Plus you have spending a lot of time with him lately…" I say lowly and I can feel a tear escape my eyes and slide down my face.

"You were looking too into things. I have been with him a lot for the past few days because I was helping him and I had my arm around him because I was giving him a pep-talk." Axel says talking slowly, like I was a child.

"What did he need your help on, he has Zexion for that. And Demyx is the happiest person I know, what would he need a 'pep-talk' on?" I question, keeping my blue eyes on the ground and trying my hardest to not look my green eyed husband in the eyes.

Axel lets out a sigh in frustration as he tightens his grasp on my wrists and speaks slowly, "Zexion couldn't help him for two reasons: One, because Zexion has been too caught up in work. And two, because Demyx was picking out a wedding ring for Zexion. I was giving him a pep-talk because he is going to propose tonight! It was supposed to be a surprise so we were keeping it between us two but you couldn't even believe me that I wasn't cheating."

"W-What?" I say in astonishment. So… he wasn't cheating…

"Did you really think I would cheat on you? Roxas, I love you and I always have. And I will continue to love you until the day I die." Axel says, letting go of my wrists and backing off a bit.

"I'm sorry…" I whisper.

"You're sorry? You accused me of cheating and all you have to say for yourself is 'you're sorry'?" Axel raises, his voice as his eyes cut through my soul.

"A-Axel-" I start and reach out my hand to touch his body.

"You really don't have faith in me, do you?" He says making my heart hurt a bit.

"I do! It is just-"

"Just what?"

"It is just I know you would prefer someone like Demyx…"

"Dear god, Roxas, I married you! I didn't marry Demyx!"

"….."

Axel randomly grabs my wrist and pulls me close to him, shoving his tongue into my mouth. I jerk away, gasping for air, and looks at Axel absolutely startled.

"I think you owe me," Axel says with a smirk and moves close to me again, pushing me against the wall. I can see the lust in the eyes but I don't know where this random turn on came from.

Axel forces his tongue into my mouth again and his hands work to find the zipper to my cloak. And for some reason this anxiousness is turning me on. Oh god, I can feel myself getting turned on and as Axel unzips my cloak it is quite apparent I am hard. My cloak falls to the floor making only the softest sound when it hits the floor. His tongue wraps around mine and it is like they are wrestling. But he pulls away to take a breath.

"Axel…" I say as I take in a breath and push him over the bed, pulling him on top of me. I am so turned on right now that my hands are shaking as I unzip his cloak. He throws his cloak off and onto the floor right next to mine.

I run my hands over his body and arch my back so I can wrap my arms around his neck. While I run my hands over his body I pull off his black boxers to about his knees and he gets it the rest of the way. As soon as his are off he basically tears mine off me and begins kissing my neck.

Even though we are getting caught up in sex he somehow remembers to grab the lube out of the nightstand. Putting only the slightest bit on his finger tips he inserts his fingers inside of me. He moves his fingers deeper and deeper inside of me and I gasp in pleasure. He moves his fingers inside of me and rubs anything he comes into contact with. When Axel finds my prostate (which he mostly knows that is it because I practically yelled) he rubs and pokes it, with a bit of force, until he is ready to pull his fingers out of me. But I don't go long until something else is inside of me.

"Ah… A-Axel…! Oh god… Ah-Axel!" I moan as he thrusts into me, his breath going down my neck. The pain is so good that I dig my nails into Axel just to bear it.

My moans seem to please Axel because he forces himself into me even harder this time. Only causing me to go harder, I didn't know Axel could be so rough. I love it.

Axel pulls himself out of me slightly and plunges into me, hitting my prostate dead-on.

"Ah…! Fuck me! Ah-Axel…! Fuck me in the ass… Please… Ah!" I found myself screaming things like that. I have never said anything like that before and the weird thing is Axel seems to like me saying it.

Some of the times Axels' dick slide across my prostate but some of the time it just hit it like a bullet and then left. It was like a game or something and I never knew what I was going to get but that was the fun of it. But one thing was for sure we were having hard core annul. There weird part about this though is that just about fifteen minutes ago we were fight but now we are fucking like nothing ever happened.

Axel hits me in the prostate and this time I cum all over us as I yell his name in pleasure. The sperm mostly was between his legs and on my stomach. I didn't know I was that turned on that I could produce so much sperm. Axel smirked but he didn't stop he just kept going and going and going. It was probably one of the sexiest things he has ever done.

Sadly though, after about twenty-five more minutes he stops and moves out of me but I can still feel him inside of me. I can still feel every hit on my prostate. I can still feel his warmth over me. I can still feel his breath going done my neck. I can still feel my nail digging into his skin. But most of all I can still feel the love that I felt for Axel the day I met him.

"I love you…" Axel whispers as if he knew what I was thinking and pulls me into his arm.

"I love you too, Axel…" I whisper but he had already fallen asleep. I let out a happy little sigh and feel asleep to the sound of my lovers heart beat.

**I am so sorry! It has been forever since I wrote yaoi! Please forgive me anyone who read this! But I am mostly sorry to, Ashley! I really didn't mean it! **


End file.
